Written in the Stars
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: Written for The School Subjects Competition by ladyoftheknightley. George/OC. The Yule Balls' coming up and George Wesely has a delema, he has no one to go with him. Luckily, a Veela named Evelyn has the same problem. T for swears
1. Chapter 1

Fred and I stepped into the courtyard and were blasted by the winter chill. The courtyard was surrounded by Veela's and every boy in Hogwarts gawking at them. We rolled out eyes and leaned on the wall. After all, Veela's did have a reputation of being beautiful. Sure…. They were pretty, but they weren't real. It was like their beauty didn't actually exist and it was more of the idea of them. But there was one exception, and she happened to be sitting on a bench, all alone, shaking her leg.

"Eh, George?" Fred asked

"Yeah Freddie?" I responded

"You gunna ask one 'a them to the Yule Ball?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a little shove, "What?"

"You really think I'm gunna do that?" I asked

"Eh, suit yourself."

I looked at the girl sitting by herself. She had her hair tied back in a tight ballet bun, so tight it looked like it would hurt. But she didn't act as if it did. She had her scarf tied high on her neck and tucked into her jacket. Her skin was pale, making her hair seem darker. Her eyes were a bright aquamarine color that I could see clearly from twenty feet away. She glanced at me and sort of smiled. I looked away quickly.

"Come on, lets go." I muttered, pushing myself off the wall. We started walking across the courtyard to go to the Great Hall for lunch. The girl stood up as we got in her general direction

"Um… excuse me?" she asked in a quiet voice. Her accent was a mix between French, British, and a small bit of what sounded like Italian. We stopped dead in her tracks and started at her. Her pale cheeks were brushed with color. Fred elbowed my lightly in the ribs. I cleared my throat

"Uh… uh yes?" I stuttered

"Um, could you two tell me how to get to the Astronomy tower?" she asked speaking a little louder. Her voice was high and a little high pitched

"Eh, sure. You go through that door," I said pointing to the door a couple feet away, "Then go all the way down the hall, take the staircase, go halfway down the hall after the stairs, then go on the other staircase. There's a door somewhere along the line, but you have to keep going until you get all the way to the top. And you know it's the right one because it's a spiral staircase." She looked up a bit and thought for a moment. She nodded and smiled

"Well, thank you." She said quietly. She ran to the door and down the hall

"Georgy, why don't you go after her?" I shoved him a little

"What are you talking about?"

"You clearly fancy her, and she fancies you too. So, go ask her to the Yule Ball." I rolled my eyes

"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up." He laughed as I made my way to the Astronomy tower, after her.

I slowly and quietly walked up the spiral staircase. She stood, leaning over the railing, looking at the sky. I did what Fred told me to do and tossed a scarf on the floor before making my way up the rest of the way. She turned her head quickly, watching me with wide eyes.

"Uh, sorry, I forgot I left something here." She smiled

"You forgot? And that's why you're here?" I blushed and picked the scarf up

"No, uh… I remembered that I forgot something here." I walked over to the railing and stood next to her. She played with her bun, nervously, "Why'd you come up here?" I asked

"Oh, uh… I came up here to think. My little sister is, um… in the Hospital wing." I cocked an eyebrow, "She's sick. But… I've never been away from her for this long."

"Except when she was born?" I laughed, she shook her head

"No, even then it was only ten minutes. She's my twin." I looked at her, she sighed, "Look, I don't want to worry you with my problems. I'll just go…" she started walking away. I put a hand on hers and she stopped walking. She looked at me with wide, un blinking eyes, then back at our hand

"It's ok, tell me." She smiled and walked back over

"Well, she get's out the day of the Yule ball and so I'm barely gunna see her that day." I gave her a look, "I'm not going to the Yule Ball."

"Why not?" she sighed

"No one asked me to go…"

"Well I didn't ask anyone and I'm gunna have fun." She shrugged

"Yeah, well… see I'm a Veela," I gave her a look, "Yeah, I know, I don't look like it. Anyway, you know how Veela's have a reputation for beautiful?" I nodded, "Well … there's an exception. Me." She let our a long sigh and looked up

"Do you seriously think that you're not beautiful?" she looked at the sky, not responding. I laughed a small laugh, "Who told you that?"

"Nobody has the courage to say it to my face. But clearly they think it because I'm not going to the Yule Ball because I don't have a date." I went to the other side of her and leaned over the railing, looking at her

"Well if you'll go with me, you can't say that anymore." She smiled and looked at the floor

"Are you… asking me out?"

"Yeah why not?" she bit her lip

"Are you serious?" I stood up and kissed her on the cheek

"See you at the Ball, I'll meet you there?" she nodded and I walked down the spiral staircase. "Oh by the way, I'm George."

"Evelyn." She smiled. I glanced at her before she slipped out of view, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while biting her lip.

…

I ran through the courtyard scanning for Fred. He was leaning in the doorway, where I left him. I ran out to him, out of breath. He laughed as I leaned back, catching my breath. Several girls giggled, looking over at me.

"What happened to you, Georgy?" I looked up at him and smiled

"I asked out a girl." he stood up and cocked an eyebrow, "And you know what? She said yes." He clapped me on the back, I felt myself blush

"Nice! That girl with the bun?"

"Yeah, the _Veela_." He cocked his eyebrow higher up. We made out way back to the common room, out of the snow

We walked into the common room and took a seat, leaning against the wall. Many thanks to Mum, the Yule Ball wasn't going to be a complete wreck. Ronniekins was going to have a dreadful time; he looked like our Great Aunt Tessie in his Dress Robes. So at least I wasn't going to look ancient. Hermione ran over to us and got right in front of my face.

"Whoa, Granger, at least pretend." I said smirking, she rolled her eyes, clearly un-amused, "What's up?"

"You asked my friend Evelyn to go to the Yule Ball with you, _didn't_ you?" Fred and I glanced at each other; I turned my face back to her. She was about two inches away from me, looking at me with squinted eyes. I opened my mouth to answer but she gasped and stood up, "Ooh, she was right!"

"Wait, wait, wait. How are you two friends?" I stood up and stopped her jumping up and down, "She's from Beauxbatons."

"Well, as kids we were neighbors and this year we saw each other and it was like nothing ever changed. And so you _did_ ask her out?" 

"Yeah, happy now?"

"Yes I am, I'm going to go find her." She skipped out of the common room, leaving Fred and I alone, completely and utterly confused


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready, Freddie?" I asked as we walked down the steps leading down to the Great Hall. He laughed and straightened out his robes

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? After all, you're the one who's going on a date with a  
Veela." I gave him a little shove and looked around. Hermione came down the stairs behind up. I have to admit, she did look prettier than usual. She came over to us, all jittery and excited

"Ooh George, good you're here. She's on her wa-" she looked at the stairs and huffed. She got to the top and rolled her eyes talking to someone hidden by the wall. "Come on! You don't have a reason!" she grabbed someone's hand and pulled the person into view.

Evelyn walked down the stairs looking at the floor. She wore a sparkling gold strapless dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. Her shoes, from what was visible, were heels a couple inches high. Her hair was let down out of the bun. Her long, black hair fell down to her waist. As she walked, she twirled a small bit of hair between her fingers. With her hair down, her eyes looked almost twice their normal size, or maybe she was doing that because she was obviously nervous. She walked over to me and smiled shyly.

"Hi." She said quietly

"Hi." I responded quiet shyly myself

"Doesn't she look amazing!" Hermione said putting her hands on her shoulders. Evelyn looked at her, trying to glare. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione stopped her, "Oh, sorry guys, I gotta go!" she ran off next to Victor Krum. Fred and Angelina walked into the Great Hall, leaving the two of us alone

"Well you do." I said

"Do what?" she asked quickly

"Look beautiful. Come on." I held out my arm, she took it and we walked into the Great Hall. As we walked into the Great Hall she rested her head on my shoulder

…

We spent hours on end dancing together. We eventually sat down so she could take her shoes off for a little while. Ronniekins and Harry were sitting in the back, looking as if they would rather be dead then to be at the Ball. I met her twin, Summer. The two of them really _did_ look alike. Even more than Fred and I. with Fred and I, at least we're not the same height, but they are. Summer left to go dance with Oliver Wood. Evelyn caught Harry and Ronnie out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, that's so sad. The two boys sitting all alone. And the redheaded one looks _frightful_." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder

"You know, the redheaded one is my brother." She looked at me with wide eyes. She immediately blushed as hard as she could

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" she started panicking and I laughed

"No, it's ok. You're right." She looked at them

"I'll be right back." She stood up and walked over to the two boys. I ran after her and caught up as she was talking to them, "You know, boys, you're not going to get a pretty girl to dance with you just sitting and moping around." She flipped her long black hair behind her shoulder. "And if you can't get a pretty girl, you sure as hell can't get a Veela like me." She flashed a dazzling smile

"George, what are you doing here?" Ron asked with a sneer, I waved him off, "And… who are you?" he asked Evelyn

"Evelyn Martens, and you just missed you chance." She smiled again

"Oh… ok?" Harry said, glancing at Ron out of the corner of his eye

"Now boys," I said, "Lay off my date." I put an arm around her waist

"Wow, George, you landed a Veela?" Ron asked. Evelyn rolled her eyes and punched him in the chest. He gasped for air as all of us laughed. Evelyn tried not to snicker.

"Come on, let's go dance again." I led her to the dance floor, which was now only holding several people. A few minutes later we saw Hermione storming out of the Great Hall, followed by Harry and Ron.

"Oh… I hope she's ok. Should I go check on her?" I shook my head

"No, when I'm heading back, just come with me. You can check on her then. And besides, she probably wants to be alone for a little while. That's what I'd want if I were upset." She smiled

"George, you're so sensitive." I kissed her forehead, making her blush. She rested her head on my chest. "You know, guys don't think girls like it when their sensitive. But they're wrong."

"Yeah, guys always try so hard to act tough to get a girl. But it's a hopeless cause with an approach like that. Oh and hey, there's a Quiditch game in a couple of days, wanna come?"

"Sure, where should I meet you." I laughed, "What?"

"I can't meet you, I'm playing." She blushed and looked down, "Don't be embarrassed." I put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up.

I slowly and carefully pressed my lips on hers. She took a bit to respond, but she eventually kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel the entire room looking at us. Across the room, Summer was giddy with joy, jumping and squealing.

After awhile we walked back to the common room. We took our time, taking the long way back. When we got to the portrait, we stopped and kissed for a little while. The common room was dead empty, just us. She clearly felt weird being in there. So I showed her Hermione's room and she went in. I caught a glimpse of her, still in her dress, sitting at her desk, crying. Evelyn hugged her and slowly closed the door, smiling at me before she did. I ran into my room and grabbed Fred by the shoulders

"Bloody fucking hell!" I screamed

"What? What happened?' he said pushing my hands off him

"I think I'm falling in love with this girl, Evelyn. I'm mad about her!"

"Ok Georga." He rolled his eyes. I threw a pillow at him

"Shut up."


End file.
